Sweet Sensation
by rainymemories
Summary: My 1st attempt at yaoi! ::sighs:: i was forced to write it...!! well enjoy?
1. Default Chapter

Sweet Sensation by Evil Ice Queen  
  
A/N: My first attempt at both Yuri and yaoi.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
"I love Rock and Roll!" Mimi Tachikawa screamed.  
  
"We know, you told us a million times." Sora said to her best friend for 5 years.  
  
"Oh sorry, Sori." Mimi said scowling.  
  
"Sori? That's a new one." Sora said giggling.  
  
"Hehe I know!" Mimi said.  
  
"Would you two keep it down. We're trying to have sex!" Taichi screamed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sora demanded.  
  
"With who!?" Mimi shrieked.  
  
"With me, of course!" Yamato said with a lop-sided grin.  
  
"Okay.." Mimi and Sora said at the same time.  
  
"Next thing you know Takeru and Daisuke are gonna be making out." Mimi mumbled.  
  
"I agree." Sora said. "Ooh look there is Takeru and he's on top of somebody." Sora stated.  
  
"Lets hope its not Iori." Mimi said.  
  
"Cross your fingers!" Sora said.  
  
"Well thank god it's not Iori its Hikari!" Mimi said.  
  
"Erm…Hello? Could ya excuse us for a moment we're trying to make out." Takeru said.  
  
"Sure…have fun." Sora said and she and Mimi walked away.  
  
"Thank god at least 4 people are sane!" Mimi said. She looked dead straight and found Miyako literally fucking Iori and Ken. "Oh Gross!" she shrieked.  
  
Sora looked in the direction Mimi was looking. Her eyeballs turned wide. "You'd think this was the Sex house." She murmured. "This is disgusting what happened to the innocent digidestined?" she asked.  
  
"Where's Joe and Koushiro tell me they are not fucking one another!" Mimi screamed.  
  
A/N: Gee, I wonder where Joe and Koushiro is? You'll find out in the next chapter! Duh! And no Mimi and Sora are not lesbians sorry to disappoint you. 


	2. 

Sweet Sensation Chapter 2 by Evil Ice Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon! Akiyoshi Hongo does.  
  
A/N: I've been working on so many fan fictions such as DBZ and Harry Potter and Digimon of course. But I was able to squeeze some time to write this before my spring break, which I will be doing nothing but writing and posting!  
  
Mimi and Sora walked around more. They actually walked around in circles. "Okay there is Taichi and Yamato over there doing what I don't even want to know about it." Sora said.  
  
"Good Observation Sora but we all knew that already." Mimi said.  
  
"Ok. Then there is Takeru and Hikari making out over there." Sora said. "And Miyako over there fucking Iori only." She said.  
  
"What happened to Ken?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Don't know." Sora replied and then something caught her attention. "Oh my EW!" she shrieked making everyone stop making out or having sex and look at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joe asked he had just came in the room and looked disgusted.  
  
"Ken and Dai-su-ke were having sex." Sora said stuttering.  
  
"Your point?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Oh shut up Ishida if I wanted your voice in my conversation I would have asked you!" Sora screamed at her ex-boyfriend they did not get along anymore.  
  
Joe and Mimi raised their eyebrows. "How peculiar." Came a familiar voice.  
  
"Koushiro-kun!" Mimi shrieked as she went up to him and hugged him.  
  
Sora glared at Yamato.  
  
"Damn what did you do to her Yamato?" Joe asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Yamato replied sharply.  
  
"Oh stop with the bullshit." Takeru said in a cold voice.  
  
All the digidestined looked at him bewildered except for Sora.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi how dare you talk to your older brother like that." Taichi screamed.  
  
"Oh? I can talk however I feel like it. Thank you very much." Takeru said.  
  
"Hikari as your older brother you can no longer go out with Takeru anymore." Taichi said.  
  
Hikari gasped at him. Then she looked at him and started sobbing hard into Takeru's chest.  
  
Takeru glared at him and he brought Hikari to the couch, which had no cum on it.  
  
Now it was time for Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Miyako, Iori and Joe to glare at Yamato and Taichi. "How could you be so horrid and cold!" Sora said grabbing on to Joe's arm for support because she was about to fall and break down crying.  
  
"Ugh. I'm going home!" Mimi screamed.  
  
"I'll drive you home." Koushiro said.  
  
"Thanks." Mimi said putting her arm through his and they both left.  
  
"Um…" Joe said feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Sora and Yamato still glared at each other. While everyone was in silence.  
  
"Stop it you two! You're getting on my last nerves." Joe shouted.  
  
Everyone looked stunned. Sora smirked at Yamato. Then she walked over to Joe and stood next to him while tears started to come out of her eyes freely. She was still upset over the Hikari incident that had happened. A few minutes ago and she could hear Hikari crying and Takeru trying to comfort her. Then she cleared her throat.  
  
Everyone looked up at her and Takeru and Hikari came back to hear her speech.  
  
"So nice of you guys to join us." Sora said smiling at them. They smiled back at her. "Now. Let me start." She said clearing her throat once again. "I'm wondering what happened to the pure and innocent and caring digidestined group." She said tears still pouring. "Yea I know you're probably going to tell me its cause of hormones!" she exclaimed. "But for once chill out. Leaving one in tears and cheating on someone and raping someone isn't what I had in mind when we became older from our last adventure." She said glaring at Taichi and Yamato. "Now let me take out my personal anger out." She said, "YAMATO ISHIDA how dare you cheat on me with Taichi!" She bellowed at him. "Ken and Taichi how dare you rape Mimi! Making her lose her virginity which she was saving her Koushiro what the fuck were you two thinking?!" she shrieked crying more then before.  
  
Hikari backed away. And hugged Takeru. "Taichi, I don't want to be associated with you anymore from now on you are no longer my brother you are a disgrace to the Yagami family." She said softly then broke down crying in Takeru's arms.  
  
Miyako looked at Ken. "How could you…" she stammered out before she too broke down and started to cry.  
  
"You 3 are a disgrace to digidestined children all around the world." Iori muttered.  
  
Daisuke looked at all of them. "You're making it sound like all of us guys are the bad ones." He said. "But there are some girls who did some bad shit too you know." He said.  
  
Sora looked at him shocked. "Oh then give an example." She said.  
  
"Ok I will." Daisuke said. "Miyako is not perfect." He said.  
  
"I know that." Miyako mumbled still crying.  
  
Daisuke looked at her. "Do you know how many guys' hearts she broke and do you know how many guys she played with and tortured?" he asked them all.  
  
Ken looked at his new lover with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Many! She sleeps with a different guy each night and then dumps them in the morning after!" Daisuke shouted.  
  
"That's not true anymore!" Miyako shrieked at him.  
  
"Keyword Anymore!" Taichi said calmly.  
  
"Oh kiss my ass." Sora said coldly.  
  
"No thank you I'd rath.."Taichi started but was cut off by Mimi.  
  
"You'd rather kiss Ishida's ass am I correct?" Mimi said walking back into the room with Koushiro. "You do it all the time with every living thing. So what's the point?" she said coldly.  
  
Taichi glared at her. "Shut up bitch." He replied.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Rape her again?" Hikari asked.  
  
Mimi and Koushiro gasped wide-eyed.  
  
"Maybe I will." Taichi said.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Koushiro screamed.  
  
"Oh really?" Taichi replied coolly.  
  
"SMACK!" Sora had just slapped him across the face with all the strength.  
  
Everyone gasped. "That hurt bitch." Taichi said with tears slowly appearing out of his eyes.  
  
"It was supposed to hurt you fucking asshole!" Sora screamed. "I can't believe I used to have a crush on you! I was always thought you were such a great person a guy with tons of courage and never showed fear. But I guess I was wrong." She exclaimed.  
  
Taichi was shocked by the answer. He had always thought Sora was crazy over Yamato and never liked him more than just a friend but he was wrong. He was lost with words.  
  
"Can't speak Taichi?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Yes I can." Taichi countered back. "Is that so Sora?" he asked.  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"How long have you liked him since?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Since I 1st met him." Sora replied. "There was something special about him then but not anymore he's changed too much." She said.  
  
"Oh." Joe said. "Maybe I still do have a chance with her." He thought to himself.  
  
"You mean you were using me!" Yamato bellowed.  
  
"No, I'm not like that I was faithful to you." Sora said softly. "When Taichi asked me to go to the concert with him I declined him for you." She said. "I'm so mad now that I declined I should have taken up the offer since you seemed to care about Jun Motomiya!" she said.  
  
Yamato stared in shock. "I did not care about her!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh no?" Joe asked. "We were all at the concert you know." He said.  
  
"But I saved you from the rocks!" Yamato yelled.  
  
"You didn't have to." Sora said sharply.  
  
"Fine next time I won't." Yamato replied back.  
  
"There won't be a next time." Sora shouted and grabbed Joe and kissed him on the lips hard. She pulled away.  
  
"I was about to ask you out. You know." Joe said turning into a dark shade of red.  
  
"Good. I'll accept." Sora said smirking at Yamato.  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes at her. "I can do better." He replied shortly.  
  
It was Sora's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever." She said. "Joe you do have a car right?" she asked.  
  
Joe nodded. "Lets go then." He said.  
  
Sora looked back. "Wait. Hikari, Takeru do you guys need a lift?" she asked.  
  
Takeru looked at her. "Um…if you wouldn't mind." He said.  
  
"Sure hop in." Joe said happily. As he went off to the front door.  
  
Sora, Takeru and Hikari followed.  
  
"Bye." They all replied at the same time.  
  
"See ya!" Mimi said.  
  
"Bye." Said everyone else. They all heard the car leave and speed off. "She was the best anyone could have done since Mimi is taken. But you just had to let her go didn't you Yamato?" Koushiro asked.  
  
Yamato stared off into space. Koushiro was right. "Wait Koushiro is always right." He told himself. "I know." He said walking out the back door giving everyone the look of don't you dare bother me. And he too left.  
  
"Well I guess we should all get going." Mimi said.  
  
Everyone nodded and they all went their separate ways.  
  
THE END 


End file.
